Silas
Silas (also known as the Original Salvatore) is a warlock who became the first immortal being in the world. According to him, he was responsible for creating and casting the first Immortality Spell on himself. However it was proven that Qetsiyah was responsible for creating the immortality spell, as both have claimed creating it. Silas was formerly the most dangerous immortal and supernatural being in the series universe. He was the main villain of Season Four and is a major villain in Season Five. Silas is a member and distant relative of The Salvatore Family. History Early History Silas was born during 1st century B.C. Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Silas was a young and extremely powerful warlock who was a part of a group of gifted people called The Travellers. Silas desired immortality and wanted to create a spell for immortality. Silas was engaged to a beautiful young lady named Qetsiyah, who was also an extremely powerful witch. Silas told Qetsiyah that he loved her and wanted to spend an eternity with her. Qetsiyah ended up creating the spell of immortality out of love for Silas and also believing that Silas will grant the gift of immortality to her as well. However, this was not Silas true intention. Although Qetsiyah was deeply in love Silas, Silas did not reciprocate her affections. Silas was strongly and passionately in love with another woman; a beautiful young woman named Amara. Silas and Amara's love was rather forbidden as Amara was the handmaiden to Qetsiyah and Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Therefore, their love was kept secret between the two of them. Silas' love for Amara was so powerful and strong, that it inspired Silas to want to create the very first immortality spell. Silas wanted to make himself and Amara immortal so that they could spend an eternity together. Unfortunately for Silas, he was trapped in a situation with Qestiyah, whom he was engaged to be married to. The immortality spell (elixir) in which Qetsiyah had created was to be consumed by both Silas and Qetsiyah on their wedding night. As Qeetsiyah was waiting for Silas to join her at the altar, everything around Qetsiyah started to die, which indicated that Silas had betrayed Qetsiyah and that he was drinking the immortality elixir somewhere else. It was at this time that Silas and Amara had consumed the immortality elixir and had become the world's very first immortal beings. But this wasn't the worst of Silas' betrayal for Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah then tracked Silas down and discovered Silas and Amara, her own handmaiden together. Qetsiyah was strongly enraged when she discovered that Silas had loved Amara and not her and wanted to spend an eternity with Amara instead of her. Out of revenge, Qetsiyah created two doses of a Cure for immortality, found Amara, forced Amara to take the cure which cured her of her immortality and killed her by slitting her throat and cutting out her heart. Silas discovered what Qetsiyah had done and was completely devastated, changing the life and the fate of the young warlock forever. Qetsiyah then imprisoned Silas with the cure for immortality on a desolate Island deep in an underground cave. Silas had two choices: take the cure, die a mortal death and be with Qetsiyah for eternity on The Other Side or rot, starve and dessicate as an immortal in darkness for eternity. Qetsiyah had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die and join her on The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural beings that she created in order to spend eternity with him. However, Silas knew that this was her intention and therefore, he chose to desiccate and starve instead. For two millennia, Silas had lain buried, awaiting the day when someone would free him. Recent History Centuries later, a group of miners created a well above Silas' tomb. This allowed them to experience a mysterious "magic" that came from below that allowed them to see their lost loved ones. However, it required them to sacrifice blood. They were all found bled out (this means they may have sacrificed too much blood to maintain their reunions with their loved ones and died). A group of college kids had come to the island for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead and drained of their blood (they were more than likely sacrificed by someone to feed Silas). In 2009, Atticus Shane ventured to the island to locate the well. Shane spilled his blood in order to see his wife Caitlin again. He was then told what is needed in order to raise Silas, who could in turn revive her and his son, Sam. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Silas/Season Four|Season 4 ---- Season Five In[[ I Know What You Did Last Summer| I Know What You Did Last Summer]], Stefan had been trapped in the safe for three months while Silas continued to grow stronger. Over the course of the summer, Silas drank vast amounts of blood, drinking from the people of Mystic Falls casually before wiping their memories that he was ever even there. Later, he continued moving around freely in his true form, tricking Damon into believing he was Stefan and reading Damon's thoughts to find the location of Katherine Pierce until he touched Jeremy, whose remnants of the Hunter's Mark could sense that it was Silas. He left, going to the Salvatore house where a now cured Katherine was taking a bath. He initially pretended to be Stefan until he let slip who he was. She fled, getting Jeremy and Damon to help her escape. Silas spoke with Damon, bringing up the fact that Stefan was missing and telling him that he'd only bring him to Stefan's location if he got Jeremy to bring Katherine back. Damon called Jeremy, deciding to comply with Silas' demands but Katherine escaped Jeremy, much to Silas' annoyance. He then went to the gathering in the town square where Rudy Hopkins was giving a speech. At that moment, Silas decided to reveal himself, explaining to the town that he had gained a lot of strength through his blood-letting in the summer and though he was once limited to only getting into one person's head at a time, he could now control a whole town square. He psychically commanded them all to stay where they were as he viciously slit Mayor Hopkins' throat in front of the town and Bonnie's ghost before ordering them all to find Katherine for him. In True Lies, while those he mind controlled hunted Katherine, Silas found Elena at Whitmore College using his abilities to convince her that he was Stefan. When he got a message from one of his mind controlled slaves that Katherine had been spotted on Route 9, he asked Elena, under the pretense of looking for Jeremy who was with Katherine, where they would be going. Elena told him about an old campground their family used to go to and Silas left, implanting a psychic command in Elena to kill Damon before he left. Arriving at the campground, he confronted Matt Donovan but discoverd his abilities didn't work on him, and when he pried into Matt's mind saw that a group he was familiar with, The Travellers, had already manipulated Matt's mind to see through and spy on Silas. Annoyed by the inconvenience, he snapped Matt's neck, killing him. Jeremy found Matt's body and Silas, who had figured out that the Gilbert Ring must be what could bring Matt back to life. Jeremy, mustering all his courage, stood up to Silas, telling him that because he was a member of The Five, none of Silas' psychic abilites worked on him either, and that he knew that Silas wasn't as strong or fast as a vampire. Picking up a hatchet, Jeremy attacked him and the two fought rather evenly for a moment until Jeremy got the upperhand. Silas admitted that he wasn't quite as strong as Jeremy but his immortality did give him an edge, skewering himself while Jeremy was grappled to his back, impaling Jeremy as well. Silas was then struck by shotgun rounds from Katherine, immobilizing him long enough for Jeremy, Matt, and Katherine to escape. Silas made his way to a local store, commanding the clerk to cut his wrist and bleed into a cup so Silas could drink his blood and recharge his energy. At that moment, he was approached by the Travellers who intended to incapacitate and re-imprison him as their history dictated they should. One of them, Nadia, killed the other, saying that she had her own agenda and needed Silas free. In Original Sin, Silas tried to have Nadia prove herself further despite her killing Gregor in front of him. He wanted her to find Matt Donovan, take off the Gilbert Ring, and kill him for good to show her loyalty. Unknown to Silas, Stefan had been rescued from the quarry by Qetsiyah, who had returned from The Other Side when Bonnie had lowered the veil, as her hunter's of The Five had failed to kill Silas. Nadia then pursued Katherine, having her own agenda with her and managed to capture her, but Silas tracked them down, suspecting Nadia's alterior motives. He told Nadia to put her gun to her own chest and was about to make her kill herself but was suddenly stopped by a mental attack. Qetsiyah, having told Stefan of her and Silas' history, was linking Stefan and Silas together which would cut off Silas' psychic abilities. The spell worked and caused Silas a great amount of pain, giving Nadia and Katherine time for an escape. Having lost his power, Silas realized that Qetsiyah was back, calling Nadia and telling her to hold up the end of their deal. He then spoke to Katherine, telling her why he wanted her; her blood was now the Cure. In Monster's Ball, Silas tracked Damon down at a Whitmore College ball that was being held and told him that he needed him to kill Stefan and then explained a plan that would be able to help them figure out what Tessa, the name Qetsiyah had gone under, was up to and where the anchor, keeping The Other Side around was. Damon wanted to exchange Silas with Bonnie on The Other Side. The reason Damon needed to kill Stefan was that by breaking Stefan's neck and temporarily killing him, the link Tessa had placed between Silas and Stefan that had given one amnesia and made the other lose his psychic abilities, would be broken temporarily. He wanted to have his powers back long enough to get inside Tessa's head, counting on her believing she was speaking to Stefan and being offguard since she had once loved a man with the same face. His plan went well at first, being able to manipulate Qetsiyah psychically while Damon killed Stefan multiple times to keep the link broken. When Stefan would awaken, SIlas would recieve a great pain until Stefan was rekilled but after a few deaths, Stefan had grown tired of what he thought was his brother's personal vendetta and fought back, breaking Damon's neck instead. He then went to Tessa, revealing that she had been speaking to Silas the whole time. Furious with her former lover, Qetsiyah used her magic to manipulate Silas' heart, stopping the blood from coursing through his body and dessicating him. Damon brought Silas' body to the Salvatore house when Katherine arrived at his call. Upon seeing Silas' body, she believed she had escaped death once again but Damon attacked her, feeding her and her blood to Silas just as she had done to Jeremy on the island, raising Silas as he drained her of her blood while at the same time he was drinking the cure in her bloodstream. Silas was then cured and returned to his former state of being a witch. Personality |-|Warlock= 1st century B.C. (1st Time Warlock) .]] During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal (Silas), Atticus Shane describes part of the true nature of Silas. Shane says "Maybe we should be afraid". Shane describes Silas in three ways, at first, he found his true love, and was very happy. After the death of his loved one, he becomes very dangerous and malicious. This is evident by Kol's fear at the mention of his name. He describes Silas's return to the world as "Hell on Earth". In Original Sin, through flashbacks Present Time (2nd Time Warlock) |-|Immortal= Silas is shown to be very manipulative, as during his time in which he was desiccated, he placed illusions in people's minds in order to get them to help free him from his prison. He later uses illusions once again in order to manipulate Klaus into believing that he had a piece of the White Oak Stake in his chest in order to try to get him to help Silas get the Cure. He later torments Caroline to find Bonnie who was hiding from him, even going as far as threatening Sheriff Forbes' life, and going on a killing spree. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Silas is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Jeremy's neck moments after feeding from him, and showed no remorse for the lives lost in order to complete the Expression Triangle, (although he did hint''' at it during the witch massacre). Likewise, he did not care about mentally torturing Klaus in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Silas has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever when speaking with others. His arguments were able to help him gain Bonnie's trust, despite killing her friend. He also attempts to get Klaus to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Klaus' refusal. What seems to be one of Silas' most defining traits is his apparent death wish. By his own admission, Silas wishes to take the Cure, so that he can die and be reunited with his human lover. Silas uses as a justification the fact that every man should want to know peace, for the humans sacrificed in his name. Silas is not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Although he had previously stolen blood from several blood banks to re-energize, he more recently drained 5 hospital patients of blood, due to the hospital no longer keeping a blood bag supply, in anticipation of Bonnie casting the spell to drop the veil to The Other Side. Physical Appearance When Bonnie and Jeremy found him he seemed to be in such a desiccated state that he was fossilized. His skin appeared to be very dark/black, apparently from all the dirt accumulated on him as well as being mummy-like because he has had no blood. His face was covered with a fossilized iron mask and most of his body was covered with intertwining vines and roots. Also, his eyes appeared to be white from the blood consumption. In'' Graduation (Episode)'' he reveals his true form, which is identical to Stefan. Silas has a handsome appearance with a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. Silas is about the same height as Stefan and he has a lean physique similar to that of his doppelganger. In his scarred form, Silas was wearing a long black robe with hood, designed to hide his deformity. In its true form, Silas has adopted the clothing and hairstyle of Stefan. Relationships '''These are the people who had a relationship with Silas, throughout his life. Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Shane says when Silas was searching for a way to become immortal he got help from his friend Qetsiyah. Apparently Qetsiyah loved him but when she found out that he wanted to turn someone else immortal she killed his lover and buried him alive on The Island with The Cure, hoping he would take it. But knowing that Silas would only take the Cure to reunite with his one true love, Qetsiyah created The Other Side, where Silas would be imprisoned, keeping him from moving on into the afterlife. Silas refused to give her the satisfaction so he remained immortal and trapped for 2,000 years. It was later revealed by Silas that he created the Immortality Spell by himself, and Qetsiyah merely helped Silas cast the spell. ---- Amara Not much is known about their relationship but his feelings for her is what inspired him to become immortal. Her death is also what's currently motivating him to lose his immortality, so he can join her in the afterlife, but first he must destroy The Other Side to rejoin her. In Original Sin, a short flashback to Ancient Greece revealed Amara is Elena's ancestor, and that Silas was engaged to Qetsiyah, however his true love was Amara. On his supposed wedding night to Qetsiyah, He stole the immortality elixir she had created for herself and Silas, and made Amara immortal, in order to spend the rest of his life with her. After Qetsiyah found out, she killed Amara in a jealous rage, her death devastating Silas. ---- Bonnie Bennett The relationship between Silas and Bonnie Bennett started after the group managed to get to the Cure, and Silas gets free after feeding on Jeremy. At first Bonnie was willing to work with Silas, as he was using his psychic powers to influence her mind. Bonnie, unlike Silas, didn't want to destroy The Other Side. As a result, Silas kept bothering her and her friends in order to get her to do the spell to destroy The Other Side by threatening everyone Bonnie loved. ---- Stefan Salvatore Stefan and Silas have rarely interacted with one another, however in the Season 4 finale Graduation (Episode), it is revealed that Stefan is in fact a doppelgänger and descendant of Silas, a line created so that there would be a mortal 'Silas' that could die in the place of Silas, who was a true immortal. Silas seems to show a similar animosity to Stefan that Katherine does to Elena, as both of their 'shadow selves' are leading far better lives than them. After Stefan's ancestry was revealed, Silas stabbed him, locked him inside a safe and threw him into the lake. It would be three months until Stefan was found. ---- Atticus Shane Atticus Shane came to The Island in 2009 to attempt to see his wife again. When Shane cut himself to test the magic at the well he saw his wife Caitlin again, but it was actually an illusion of Silas. Silas told him that if he helped free him, then he can see his wife and son again. This motivated Shane to do the things he has done believing that it was the right thing. When Silas was freed he quickly saved Bonnie, but left Shane to die on the Island. ---- Niklaus Mikaelson In Because the Night, after the Expression Triangle is completed Silas pays Klaus a visit. Silas tells Klaus to bring him the Cure and it won't be used on him. Klaus, not wanting his enemies from The Other Side to return, tells Silas no and that he doesn't scare him. Silas says he knows what does and pulls out the White Oak Stake, and asks Klaus if he wants to reconsider. Klaus rushes at Silas just to have Silas appear behind him and stab him with the White Oak Stake and breaking a tip off inside Klaus, leaving him in agonizing pain. Silas walks off saying he'll be in touch. Klaus later "helps" Silas obtain the Cure, delaying Rebekah long enough for Silas to acquire it from Elijah. Other Relationships *Caroline and Silas (Enemies) *Katherine and Silas (Enemies) *Silas and Damon (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Elena and Silas (Enemies) }} Powers and Abilities *'Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external sources of power. *'Precognition - '''The act of foretelling future events based off extrasensory perception. *'Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting - The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects through mental influence. *'Potion Making -''' The act of brewing potions and elixirs with magical properties. *'Special Gifts '- Some witches like Sophie Deveraux have powers that are unique to them only. *'Conjuration '- The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Mind Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans that works similar to compulsion, except it works on everyone, natural and supernatural. These powers seem to be in effect, even if Silas loses his powers if he mind controlled them prior to losing his powers. *'Potion Making '- The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Mind Stunning '- The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction '- The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. Tools *'Candles '- Materials used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Grimoires '- A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Herbs and Stones '- Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting paranormal potions. *'Talismans '- Materials used to amplify a witch’s power. Spells and Rituals *'Immortality Spell' - is a ritual used to transform humans and witches into vampires. Weaknesses *'Disbelief '- The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality '- Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from overexertion. Former Immortals Traits |-|Powers and Abilities= Silas possessed superhuman physical as well as psychic abilities which make him a formidable force. Being a primitive form of vampire, these powers were strengthened when he consumed human blood and may also be augmented by his 2,000 years of age. * Immortality - The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike other vampires, including the Original Vampires, Silas is truly immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. * Super Durability - He can withstand a great amount of damage. * Healing Factor - As an unconditional immortal, Silas heals despite any level of damage on his body. He can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement as long as he gets blood. * Enhanced Strength - As a consequence of unconditional immortality, Silas has greater than average human strength. He broke Jeremy Gilbert's neck with one hand and he was also capable of breaking Matt's neck with one hand effortlessly. His strength is not on par with that of a vampire but is enhanced to being about equal to a member of The Five's, being able to fight Jeremy one on one. *'Telepathy' - Silas had stated and proven multiple times that he could in fact read minds and access memories. However, there seems to be a limit to how fast he can fully read someone's mind, since he failed to realize that Damon was on to him until it was too late. *'Illusions' - Possibly his most threatening ability. Silas had the power to create powerful illusions. He was able to use these illusions on anyone he desires. They could of been used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an Original like Klaus believe that he's on the verge of death after Silas made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible White Oak Stake, and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with Caroline that Klaus was able to break himself free from it. He was able to make Caroline imagine entire locations when he was harassing her. His ability to cause illusions also allows him a form of shape-shifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of another. He can project his illusions at any place or time. **'Voice Mimicry' - When Silas uses his illusions to appear as someone else, he can also use their voice in addition to their appearance. **'Psychic Pain Infliction' - With his illusions and telepathic powers, Silas is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims as shown when he attacked Klaus and Caroline. By extension of this power, Silas made Bonnie think she was suffocating to death, as a psychic illusion to her body. *'Mind Compulsion' - Being an Immortal, Silas could compel both humans and vampires, and even witches such as Qetsiyah, even while they are on vervain and without eye contact. He was even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease, as well as a powerful witch such as Qetsiyah. * Advanced Immunity - Being an immortal, Silas is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He's immune to wood, sunlight, vervain and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on him, though unlikely as his body is indestructible. |-|Weakness= Despite being immortal, Silas has some weaknesses: *'The Cure' - If the Cure is used on him he will lose his immortality and he will become a warlock again. *'Desiccation' - Without blood, Silas would desiccate to the point of fossilization. *'Magic' - Qetsiyah was able to trap Silas in a cave on an island, and left him to desiccate for 2,000 years after her revival, she was also able to take away his telepathic abilities. Bonnie was able to turn him to stone for a short time until her death. Both were some of the most powerful witches to exist. He is magical due to his heritage and because he is acutally a Warlock himself **'Hunter's Curse' - Silas was a victim of the Hunter's Curse, though he was able to overcome it in minutes. Appearances and Illusions Silas appearances in The Vampire Diaries and who he turned into to fool Bonnie and her friends, mostly Stefan which is his "true" form, due to Stefan being his Doppelgänger, and descendant. Appearances ;Season 4 *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (appears as a fossilized body) *''Pictures of You'' (monstrous form partially revealed: assumed true form) *''She's Come Undone'' (part of monstrous form seen) *''The Walking Dead'' (part of monstrous form seen) *''Graduation'' (Real face revealed) ;Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' Illusions *He has been portrayed by more actors than any other character as illusions of other characters. **It consists of: Name *'Silas' is the short form of the Roman or Latin name Silvanus. It was not used as an English name until after the Protestant Reformation. Silvanus is a Roman or Latin name derived from the Latin word "silva" meaning "wood or forest". It also means "woodland dweller". Ironically, Silas' name is derived from a forest god, as in the series, he is considered to be the ultimate enemy of nature. *Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. This name also appears in the New Testament belonging to one of Saint Paul's companions, also called Silas. *Other spellings of the name Silas include Sylas, Siles, Silus, Syles, Sylus, Silous, and Sylous. *Other spellings of the name Silvanus include Silvain, Silvano, Silverio, Silvino, Silvio, Sylvanus, Sylvio, Silvaine, Silvaen, Silvaene, Silvayn, Silvayne, Silvius, Silviu, Silvan, and Sylvan. '' *Silas doesn't seem to have a last name. Quotes ---- |} Trivia where King Louis XIV of France twin brother is forced to wear a iron mask to conceal his resemblance to the king. **The mask that covered Silas' face seems to have changed in design between Down the Rabbit Hole and Stand By Me. In it's first appearance it had a long rectangular shape running down from the middle of the mask's forehead to the nose. However when Rebekah looks at it in the next episode that feature is gone. This may be because of a second part to the mask such as the back, and the missing piece connects the two. *He has been desiccated longer than anyone in the series; in fact desiccated for longer than the existence of the Originals. *Silas seems to possess abilities that other vampires including The Originals don't have. *It appears as if Silas can walk in the day. If that is the case he would be the only vampire who can do that, possibly because he did not draw on power from the sun while performing his version of the immortality spell like Esther did. Another possibility is if Silas used Expression Magic over Spirit Magic. *Silas' first kill in the series was Jeremy Gilbert. *Silas is the main antagonist of Season Four, similar to Esther in Season Three. *Silas is similar to Finn, as both are vampires created by the immortality spell, both are deeply in love with their respective lovers, and both have a death wish so strong, they are willing to take many other beings down with them. *He is the first character to take a shape of somebody with different sex than him, although using illusions. *Silas can be considered the true Old One of the TV series. *A glimpse of his real face is shown in Pictures of You, She's Come Undone, and The Walking Dead. *He is invulnerable to any weapon, aside from The Cure. **While the Originals can be killed by the White Oak Stake, from the source of their immortality, Silas is seemingly truly immortal and invulnerable to any weapon or weakness unless he takes the Cure. *Silas' novel counterpart could be Solomon. **Ironically, Silas appears in the TV series before Solomon appeared in the Salvation Series. Perhaps Solomon is based off Silas. *In The Walking Dead, Silas tells Bonnie that he "defeated the Hunter's Curse in minutes", implying that he was affected by it, but he was able to easily overcome it. *He was the first antagonist to be defeated by Bonnie in a direct confrontation, however it should be noted that he was caught by surprise. *Silas is the first in the series to have all the powers possessed by the characters from the Novels possessing the powers of telepathy, mind control without eye contact, psychiatric powers and psychic illusions. *Silas is the first supernatural character in the series whose mind control abilities aren't hindered by vervain. *Stefan is Silas' dopplegänger, made to be a version of Silas that could die since Silas had cheated death by becoming immortal. Silas has not yet stated if Stefan could be a weakness to him. *Unbeknownst to everyone, he assumed his true form in Pictures of You and in The Walking Dead. '' *Silas and Amara are the only characters in The Vampire Diaries whose first names begin and end with the same letter, "S" and "A". *Silas is the most powerful immortal introduced in the series so far, his power dwarfing that of Alaric's who is an Enhanced Original. *It's possible that Silas and Stefan are connected as Silas has been starving for two thousand years which could be why Stefan is crazy for blood. *Silas is the Original Immortal. *Silas will be posing as Stefan in the beginning of Season Five. *Silas is still trying to fulfill his goal. *There will be flashbacks over 2000 years ago to show how Silas became the way he is according to Julie. *Nadia delivers an omnious message to him about the Originals as he is posing as Stefan. *Silas may have no fangs when feeding as his eyes never went red when feeding on Jeremy, and he cut the wrists of the hospital patients he fed on. **In a Season Four deleted scene, Silas, as a male nurse, used a razor to cut Stefan's neck before feeding which can back this up further. In ''I Know What You Did Last Summer he is shown using a knife to access Sheriff Forbes blood to feed which confirms this further. *Silas can be considered the most dangerous of the immortal beings. *It has been hinted that Silas' version of the immortality spell did not include enhanced strength like the Originals have, although he has been shown to have strength close to a member of the Five. *Silas has a "soft spot" for brunettes, hinting his lover was brunette. **This was proven in Original Sin when his lover was revealed to be Amara, the Original Petrova. * Silas can speak Polish. *As a result of Qetsiyah's spell, he has lost his psychic powers which included his telepathy, illusions, mind control, and psychic pain illusions, etc. However if Stefan is temporarily killed, he regains his powers until Stefan is revived. *Silas' one true love was the original version of what became the Petrova doppelgangers, as he was the original version of the Salvatore doppelgangers. Their love story seems to replay itself when they are reborn each time according to Qetsiyah. *Thought Silas is a Latin name, his backstory has shown him to be born and to have lived in Greece. *Silas is a warlock again after being force-fed the Cure. }} Pictures Videos Season 4 Season 5 Comic-Con 2013 Video -The Vampire Diaries|Silas spoke to the crowd (see the final minutes) The Vampire Diaries - Impostor Preview (Official)|Silas is saying that Katherine is better human, then she was as a vampire, in the Imposter Preview. References See also fr:Silas de:Silas Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Doppelgängers Category:Witches